The invention relates to a coupling system for connecting a rotating tool to an adapter. The adapter is then connected to a machine tool. In particular, the invention relates to a hydraulic coupling system for a shell mill in which a threaded screw acts as a piston to cause mating engagement between the shell mill and the adapter.
Referring to FIGS. 8-10, a conventional mounting assembly 100 for a shell mill consists of an adapter 102, a shell mill 104 and a cap screw 106.
The adapter 102 engages a mounting system (not shown) of the machine tool. The adapter 102 includes a tapered shank portion 108 adapted for engaging the machine tool and a non-tapered shank portion 110 that defines an end face 112. The adapter 102 further includes an intermediate flange 114 for automatic handling of the adapter 102. The adapter includes a central boss 116 disposed on and extending from the end face 112 concentric about a central, longitudinal axis 118 of the assembly 100. The central boss 116 has a threaded bore 120 concentric about the longitudinal axis 118 of the assembly 100.
The shell mill 104 includes a central bore 122 having a first diameter portion 124 that enables the central boss 116 of the adapter 102 to be inserted therein. The bore 122 also includes a second, larger diameter portion 126 for receiving a cap screw 106. The shell mill 104 is brought into firm engagement with the adapter 102 by threading the cap screw 106 into the central boss 116 of the adapter 102.
Although the conventional coupling system 100 is adequate for most applications, it would be desirable to provide a coupling system that can be used where the space is limited on smaller cutters by eliminating counter bores for the bolt, and will improve run out when mounted on the adapter.